Mermaids (CSQ)
Mermaids (マーメイド, maameido) are a race of humanoid creatures living in the various bodies of water around Earthland. Though they bound together as one species, there are three different types of merpeople: the Maritime, the Semi Aquatic, and the Sirens. Appearance Merpeople are naturally very attractive which ties into ancient legends about them being able to seduce sailors and lead them to their deaths. Most have angular faces with prominent bone structures and a flawless complexion. They are physically fit, often with long waisted torsos packed with muscle from the vigorous hip movements it takes to move in the water. Long, well toned arms help propel them through their habitat as well and going into longer hands and elegant fingers. The lower half of the mermaid is their scaled tail, although some may appear smoother than others based off the size the scales. Scales often wrap further up the creatures hips and waist, sometimes coming up to cover a female's breasts. Mermaid's heights are similar to a human of the same gender, but weight is much different due to their bodies being mostly muscle and the added tail weight. Thick hair that doesn't tangle easily is often kept long though males are more likely to shorten it and can be any color visible to the human eye. The maritime and siren class's skin has a slippery texture coating it that helps keep them hydrated, but semi aquatics may dry out when in fully human form. Mermaids can rely on either gills or lungs, using their lungs while above water, but more often using their gills to make their way through their underwater kingdom. Abilities Magical Abilities Hydrokinesis Mermaids are born with the natural ability to control water, this is called Hydrokinesis. They use it for multiple reasons, one being that it can aid them in swimming. They are already quite hydrodynamic, but with the aid of water manipulation they can reach incredible underwater speeds. (Add other abilities/ways helped). Still, many mermaids go even further and choose to learn Water Magic. Song Magic Classification Maritime Maritime mermaids are fully aquatic mermaids that must remain in water to survive. They are often thought of as the 'truest' or 'purest' class and are held in high respect among the other classes. This also means they are the ones looked to when making important decisions, often being called to council on matters such as exiling other mermaids into becoming sirens or creating a militaristic force in times their people are under attack. These pedigree beings are the most privileged within society, the royal family descending from one of the longest undiluted bloodlines. Semi Aquatic Semi aquatic mermaids are mermaids that may switch between land and water. They are split into two subclasses based on how they shift. When they shift, they can take on an appearance varying from that of their human form. These changes can include hair length and color, eye color, physique, and complexion. True Semi Aquatic True semi aquatic mermaids can only change to their mermaid form when they get wet. A few drops won't cause the change, but a medium sized splash to a full body submersion will. Shapeshifters Shapeshifting mermaids are mermaids who can change form at will and have full control over their ability. Some other mermaids frown at this and refer to them as 'cheater mermaids' or compare their abilities to that of a Take Over such as the one in the Sea Soul set. This, however, is not true as their ability to shift is purely genetic. Sirens The siren branch of the mermaids are mermaids that have been outcast by the other classes for doing something against their laws like luring someone to their death. If a mermaid is born to siren parents, they are automatically considered a siren as well by blood association. Other ignoble doings can include murder, child abuse or neglect, and many of the same crimes within the human world. Trivia